


At the Same Time

by Permony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permony/pseuds/Permony
Summary: The "Same Time Window" phenomenon is an event that occurs when two people who have a strong bond are "opening a door" simultaneously. Once opened, it opens a portal that both can speak and even pass objects through. 
Katsuki Yuuri has many things to do, but his fears are once again eating at his heart. All he wants to do is start the day normally and not have to fret. This is not going to be one of those days and a long text from someone will explain why.





	

If it wasn’t for the blaring siren of his phone alarm, Yuuri Katsuki would be blissfully dreaming about nothing. Sluggishly lifting his arm to reach for his arm, his strength quickly drains and he falls out of bed. Yuuri hisses in pain as he sits up to peer at his phone screen. One missed phone call from Leo de la Iglesias, one text from Emil Nekola. It takes him 2 minutes of plodding down the dimly lit hallway until he realizes. Why are these two trying to contact me?  
“Uhri, wah’r yuh up?” His sister Mari, toothbrush in mouth, asked while approaching him. Yuuri didn’t reply as he tried to wrack his brain around the situation. He was friendly with the two skaters, as their easygoing personalities made him feel relaxed. However, he wasn’t particular close enough to them to be regular text buddies. So Yuuri decided to read through Emil’s message first, and was greeted with a large block of text:  
  
“Yuuri! How are you? I hope you’re doing well over there in Japan. If it’s snowing please be sure to bundle up nicely! Anyway, the reason I’m texting you right now is regarding the “Same Time Window” thing that’s going on right now. Have you heard about it? In case you haven’t, let me help you out! The “Same Time Window” phenomenon, also known as the “Double Door” phenomenon, is a strange event that happens when two people open a door at the same time and they can see the other! It’s super cool! It also doesn’t apply to just doors either! I went into the bathroom and opened my medicine cabinet and I saw Michele opening his too! I was really surprised, but before I could say anything Mickey screamed and threw a bottle at me. By the way, I’m at home and he’s at home so we’re nowhere near each other. An”  
  
Yuuri blinked in disbelief. Emil hadn’t explained anything yet. Just as Yuuri was about to close the window, another giant wall of text appeared. He gulped as he instantly saw Viktor’s name being mentioned in it, but scrolled up to read anyway.  
  
“Sorry I pressed enter by accident. I’m not the best typer.  Anyway, I close the cabinet and opened it again and it went back to normal! I still have the bottle Mickey gave me though. I did some research afterwards and saw that this only happens to people who are REALLY close to each other! Not family close, but friend close or even LOVERS close! What do you think this means, haha? Oh, but yes I wanted to text you because I wanted to see if this happened to you and Viktor? You two are practically inseparable so I was curious. I hope you get this message soon. Have a great day! -Emil”  
  
A shriek escaped Yuuri’s mouth as he clasped his hand over it too late. He shouldn’t have been surprised about others making assumptions, but seeing the text was proof. We aren’t a couple, he thought nervously to himself. Yet. I mean we AREN’T. Don’t be hopeful over something so uncertain! As he continued to reign in his thoughts and feelings, Mari raised her hand and flicked his forehead. Wincing, Yuri snapped back into reality enough to protest.

“I didn’t need that!” He yelped, rubbing his reddened forehead. Mari sighed and plucked the toothbrush out of her mouth, pointing it accusingly at his face.

“He goes away for a day and you’re already thinking the worst. Viktor’s only going to get some things from his place back in Russia. What are you being so worried about?” With her words hitting their mark, Yuuri’s gaze quickly darted to the side. “He hasn’t left you yet, why would he leave you now?”

As she left, a lump formed in Yuuri’s throat. Did he want to swallow his fear or choke on it this time, he brooded jokingly. His thoughts lingered back to the Rostelecom Cup. Not having Viktor was the equivalent of having a dagger shallowly stuck into his side. It didn’t kill him. It didn’t stop him from performing successfully. Yet the pain that seeped into his body afterwards could have engulfed him had he not seen him at the airport. Those hugs and honeyed words had liberated him from any regrets he had that day. Wanting to properly prepare for the Grand Prix, this time Viktor had left to fetch supplies from his home. Yuuri wasn’t even competing at this very moment, so why has the dagger grown into a sword? Shaking his head, he decided to put off his despair to get ready for the day. Heading to the now empty bathroom, Yuuri turned the faucet on and yawned as he pawed around for his own toothbrush. Seeing that Mari had finished up the last of the toothpaste, he opened the medicine cabinet to look for more. What he found wasn’t toothpaste, but it sure cleaned the air right out of his lungs. Staring back at him was an equally unkempt Viktor, who had paused for a quick moment to process the situation before smiling at him.

“Dobroye utro!” He greeted the stunned Yuuri. Desperate to get even one remotely related phrase out of his slack-jawed mouth, the skittish Japanese man sputtered.

“I-I HAVEN’T TAKEN A SHOWER YET!” He screamed in horror as he slammed the cabinet shut. Hands over his face and body crumpled on the floor, the contents of the frazzled Yuuri’s brain struggled to organize themselves. The sunrise slipped in through the cracks of the slat-covered windows, shining directly onto Yuuri’s face. However, Yuuri Katsuki would not move. He could not move. The thought of the “Same Time Window” and his relationship with Viktor prevented him from moving. The only thing that elicited a small reaction from him was his ringing cellphone. With one hand still covering his embarrassed face, he fished for his phone from his pocket. After secretly praying to “all one million Japanese deities watching me suffer” that it wasn’t Viktor he answered the call without looking.

“Yes?”

“YUURI I GOT YOU! GREAT!” While gathering the remains of his shattered self-esteem, Yuuri pieced together who he was talking to. “I’m really glad, man. I tried earlier but I forgot about timezones.”

“Leo? Oh, hi what’s going on?”

“Yuuri did you get that thing with the ‘Same Time’ door to work?” His chipper tone did nothing to quell the wave of uneasiness that was once again building up. Nevertheless, he had to answer as he couldn’t bear to lie to Leo.

“I did, actually,” Yuuri replied, trying to mask his tiredness with the sounds of water running. “Just now. I saw Viktor through my bathroom cabinet. I was shocked so I closed it.”

“AMAZING! So it’s working for you and Viktor too, huh? This is really something else! I thought I was the only one.” Yuuri nervously opens the cabinet again, and sighs in relief at its normal state. He pretended not to hear Leo knowing it was Viktor he saw. “But this thing is huge. It’s all over the news right now!”

“Is it really? Does anyone know what’s going on?” Quick splashes of water slowly wash away the anxiety as he continued to speak to Leo. “Can people explain it?”

“Not yet,” At the same time, Leo’s readying his dinner in his kitchen. “Maybe soon. Anyway I was just making a sub here in my kitchen. I opened my fridge and BAM I see Guang-Hong on the other side! First I was like, where’s my food, right? Then we both screamed and laughed it off. It was pretty cool!”

“I see. Ah, I have to go Leo. We can talk later.”

“Oh, yeah that’s fine! Have a good day, Yuuri!” After hanging up, Yuuri brought his hands to face to smack his cheeks hard. The incident shouldn’t be an excuse for what he has to do today. So Yuuri hastily finished up in the bathroom and put on his clothes. As he ran off to start the day, Yuuri tried to concentrate. What was more terrifying to him right now, the fact the the “Same Time” phenomenon worked for Viktor and him? Or was it the fact that he forgot to brush his teeth?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this a series if people are interested!   
> My goal for this series is to write something that focuses more on the issue of flawed support systems, while maintaining an overall sweet (hopefully not cloying) and funny story.
> 
> Also who doesn't like portals? Think of the POSSIBILITIES!
> 
> Critiques and suggestions welcome!


End file.
